


patch it up good

by singsongsung



Series: keep speaking my love language [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, First Fight, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung
Summary: Their bedroom is nearly dark, a bit of city light seeping through the semi-sheer curtains. It’s been quiet in the room for at least fifteen minutes now, but Alexis can tell that her girlfriend’s not asleep.“I just don’t get it,” she says, words leaving her lips in a helplessly exasperated burst.Twyla and Alexis have their first major argument.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: keep speaking my love language [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992451
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	patch it up good

**Author's Note:**

> Many thank-yous to doingthemost for beta reading! 
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "False God."

With a dramatically huffy breath and a great deal of mattress-jostling, Alexis rolls over onto her back and frowns up at the ceiling. She can feel the creases between her eyebrows, the narrowing of her eyes, and the tightness in the skin over the bridge of her nose – and she makes a mental note to do a mask in the morning. 

Their bedroom is nearly dark, a bit of city light seeping through the semi-sheer curtains. It’s been quiet in the room for at least fifteen minutes now, but Alexis can tell that her girlfriend’s not asleep. 

“I just don’t _get_ it,” she says, words leaving her lips in a helplessly exasperated burst. 

She keeps her eyes fixed above her, feeling the blankets shift and listening to the sheets rustle as Twyla rolls onto her back, too. In a soft voice that twists its way into Alexis’ heart, she says, with more tenderness than Alexis probably deserves, “I know you don’t.” 

“Like, it’s not - ” Alexis exhales sharply through her nose. “It’s not – I mean, I understand money. I have a _budget_. Patrick even helped me pick an _app_.” 

“I know.” 

“But it’s not like it was before!” Alexis’ hands fly into the air before she corrals them in again, clasping them against her chest. “Not like… when we lost everything. I have a job. And you have…” 

“I have a lot of money,” Twyla fills in, her tone neutral. 

Alexis rolls onto her side, sheets tugging lower on her hips and legs tangled in the fabric. She shoves both her hands beneath her pillow as she looks at Twyla. “ _Yeah._ So I don’t – I don’t know why you’re _mad_ at me for buying, like, _one_ Fendi bag.” 

There’s enough light in the room – or maybe Alexis just knows her well enough, has loved her long and hard enough – that she can see the gentle arching of Twyla’s eyebrow as Twyla, too, rolls over so that they’re both facing the center of the bed and one another. 

“One Fendi bag?” Twyla repeats. 

“O _kay_ , two,” Alexis says, pouting. “But babe, I also needed a neutral!” 

“Honey.” Twyla’s hand slides under Alexis’ pillow, her fingers circling one of Alexis’ wrists. “Nobody _needs_ a Fendi bag.” 

Alexis frowns in the vague direction of Twyla’s chin, unwilling to meet her eyes. “Sometimes it’s okay to want things,” she mutters, thinking of a long-ago conversation across a café counter. 

Twyla squeezes her wrist. “Of course it is,” she says. The pitch of her voice has dropped slightly, and Alexis knows their minds are in the same place, at a moment that feels like it happened forever ago and also only a heartbeat prior. “Lex. What do you think I do every single day, if it’s not wanting you?”

Alexis’ eyes dart up, meeting Twyla’s. The green of Twyla’s irises isn’t evident in the dark, but the shine in her eyes is the same as it always is: welcoming Alexis in, understanding her, adoring her. “Babe,” she replies on a sigh. “That’s not the same.” 

Twyla lifts the shoulder that’s not pressed into the mattress in a small shrug. “I want you to have everything you want, Alexis. But this…” She releases her hold on Alexis’ wrist and fits her hand between both of Alexis’ palms. Instinctively, Alexis strokes a thumb over her knuckles. “This is the most important thing. Was your family happier when you had all that money, all those things?” 

Sighing again, Alexis says, “You know we weren’t.”

“I want to be…” Twyla casts around for a word and settles on, “Wise, with my money. With _our_ money. I want it to last us. I want to provide for our future. I want to share it with people that need it, causes that need it. So I just – I just want us to talk about major purchases like that. I’m not saying you need my _permission_ ; you don’t. But I don’t want us to start spending like _stuff_ is what matters.” She’s quiet for a beat, eyes steady on Alexis’ face. “Does that sound okay?”

Alexis gives her a little nod, cheek brushing against her pillowcase. “You’re more important to me than stuff, too, Twy.” 

Twyla nods back. A small smile curls sweetly onto her lips. “I know.” 

“The pink baguette bag with the fringe was just _really_ cute.” 

A wry edge to her smile, now, Twyla repeats, “I know.”

“But not cuter than you.” Alexis leaves one of her hands tangled with Twyla’s beneath her pillow, and removes the other to brush Twyla’s hair out of her face before dragging her knuckles softly along the line of Twyla’s jaw. “I can return it.” She takes a deep breath and offers, “I can return both of them.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Twyla kisses Alexis’ fingertips. “I might… borrow the brown one.”

“ _Totally_ , babe,” Alexis says, wiggling closer, running her toes along Twyla’s calf.

Twyla laughs, shifting too, so that her head is on Alexis’ pillow. “But we’ll talk about it next time. Right?” 

“I promise, baby,” Alexis says seriously, smiling, relieved at the way the tension from their argument seems to be flooding out of Twyla’s body, disappearing from the room altogether. “We’ll talk about stuff.” 

“Thank you,” Twyla says softly, and leans in to kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alexis says when they pull apart, before giving Twyla’s bottom lip an extra little kiss. “Babe, what about, like – ” She shimmies as best as she can while lying on her side. “ _Experiences_. Experiences are different than stuff, right? Experiences are the spice of life.” 

“What kind of experiences are we talking about?” Twyla asks, hooking her leg up lightly around Alexis’ thigh. 

Alexis runs her hand over Twyla’s leg, feeling the contours of her body under fleecy PJ pants. “Mm, lots of kinds,” she says. “Like, maybe we could go to that sexy lil’ club in Brussels I told you about? Ooh, or the hot springs in the Alps.” 

“Hmm,” Twyla says. She moves even closer, so that her hips and chest press into Alexis’ body. “So, travel experiences.”

“Yes!” Alexis agrees enthusiastically. “Like, you won the lottery and you’ve never even taken your girlfriend to _Paris_.” 

Twyla’s smile is a spark of perfect brightness in the darkness of the room; Alexis can’t do anything but kiss it, her arm snaking around Twyla’s waist, her hand pressing into the small of Twyla’s back, holding Twyla as close as she can. 

“We can plan a trip,” Twyla murmurs against Alexis’ lips. “Price out flights and hotels and everything, put some money aside…” 

“ _Yes_ , babe,” Alexis says appreciatively. She shifts a bit and dips her head, kissing softly along the line of Twyla’s neck. 

Twyla sighs happily, her hand sinking into Alexis’ hair. “Maybe for our honeymoon,” she says, just above a whisper. 

Alexis stills, and then presses a firm kiss to the juncture of Twyla’s neck and shoulder before moving her lips upward until her mouth meets Twyla’s again. “Twyla Sands,” she breathes against Twyla’s lips. “Do you think about marrying me?” 

“You know, Alexis Rose,” Twyla replies, hand smoothing slowly along Alexis’ side, stroking over her hip. “Even when you’re spending three thousand dollars on designer bags… I do.”


End file.
